Electronic exchange of proprietary or confidential information between unrelated third parties can be problematic. While security protocols, such as cryptographic or encryption protocols, can reduce unintended disclosure to unauthorized or unverified third parties, they are not fool proof or universally applicable to all situations. The information can be exchanged with an unintended recipient improperly using credentials of an intended recipient.
Internet-based software and digital media copy piracy is a problem that costs global software and media providers billions each year. Providers impose forms of digital media copy protection, such as controversial digital rights management (DRM) technology, which limit the amount of control payer users have over the use of products and content they have purchased. Some copyright owners voluntarily reduce the scope of what is considered infringement by employing relatively permissive, “open” licensing strategies: rather than privately negotiating license terms with individual users who must first seek out the copyright owner and ask for permission, the copyright owner publishes and distributes the work with a prepared license that anyone can use, as long as they adhere to certain conditions. This has the effect of reducing infringement by simply permitting certain types of uses under terms that the copyright owner considers reasonable. Examples include free software licenses, like the GNU General Public License (GPL), and the Creative Commons licenses, which are predominantly applied to visual and literary works.
While these methodologies can reduce incidents of infringement, they can be improved, particularly where user-based, as opposed to device-based, licenses are granted. Unlike a device-based license, a user-based license permits the user to use any device to execute licensed software or access licensed digital media. User-based licenses stem from users desiring more flexibility in how, when, and on which of multiple user devices they execute licensed software or access digital media, putting increasing demands on software and content providers.